The Assassin's Assault
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pangeran dari negeri yang dihancurkan oleh organisasi radikal bernama Templars, berlatih keras mempelajari seni pembunuh bayaran. Dengan kemampuan barunya, dia menumpas berbagai ketidakadilan di negerinya dan negeri lainnya yang satu persatu menguak kebenaran menuju pemimpin Templars / Siapa kau sebenarnya? / Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang meminta keadilan
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassin's Assault**

 **Chapter 1 : Klan Pewaris Darah Dewa**

 **Inspiration : Oliver Bowden©—Assassin's Creed 2 : Renaissance, Disney©— Frozen**

 **oOo**

 **Prakata dari Author:**

 **Ah, akhirnya terwujud juga impian saya untuk buat fic genre adventure :D . Dari dulu udah mau di post, tapi lupa diketik -_-; *Anjirrr*. Yah, fic ini terinspirasi dari Disney—Frozen & bukunya Oliver Bowden Assassin's Creed 2 : Renaissance. Karakter utamanya Ezio Auditore da Firenze yang merupakan anak laki-laki kedua setelah kakak lelakinya di keluarga Auditore di Florence, Italia. Ezio mempelajari seni pembunuh bayaran—atau tepatnya pembunuh ahli— ketika ayahnya dikhianati oleh bangsawan Italia. Semua keluarganya dibunuh dengan cara mengenaskan—digantung didepan umum. Yang tersisa dari keluarga Auditore hanyalah Ibunya, Claudia—adik perempuannya, pembantu perempuannya, dan Ezio sendiri. Beserta gulungan misterius yang disimpan ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun dan diburu oleh organisasi hitam—jahat bernama Templars. Tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi, silahkan membaca—Bagian ini kalau dilewati juga ga apa-apa— :v**

 **oOo**

Uzumaki Naruto memandangi makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong dan hampa. Tidak berarti apa-apa. Kejadian yang terjadi dua hari lalu telah menekan batinnya terlalu dalam. Saking dalamnya, kejadian itu mempengaruhi kesehatan mental maupun fisiknya. Wajahnya yang cerah kini meredup—…

Uzumaki Nagato memandangi adiknya dengan prihatin. Ia menoleh pada dua sahabatnya yang lain. Konan dan Yahiko yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Naruto, makanlah dulu. Kau tidak makan apa-apa dari semalam,"

Gumam Nagato pada adiknya. Nada prihatin dan khawatir terdengar jelas di suaranya.

Naruto tidak segera merespon. Tangannya gemetaran. Entah karena ketakutan atau amarahnya yang meluap-luap—…Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Wajahnya masih pucat. Seolah-olah tidak ada setetes pun darah kehidupan mengaliri wajahnya yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya itu.

"Naruto—"

"Aku mau sendirian,"

Sela Naruto. Nada suaranya tetap sama. Dingin namun terkesan gemetar.

Nagato hendak mengikuti adiknya. Namun, tangan Yahiko menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Nagato memandang Yahiko. Lelaki berambut orange itu mengangguk-angguk pelan. Kemudian berkata dengan tenang,

"Dia butuh waktu untuk terbiasa."

Nagato tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat punggung adiknya yang semakin mengecil,

" **Aku tahu."**

 **oOo**

Naruto menghela nafas dengan panjang. Dia menatap danau yang terbentang luas dihadapannya dengan datar. Tidak sedikit pun kagum atau takjub akan keindahan yang disajikan alam itu kepadanya. Angin berhembus pelan. Memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya yang kusut dan berantakan.

Dia mulai merasa tenang. Suara desiran angin yang lembut sedikit melegakannya, dan ketenangan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya terciptakan disini. Perlahan dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput hijau yang lembut. Bau rumput yang segar menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Dia tersenyum lembut saat merasakan sinar mentari yang hangat menyapu kulit permukaan wajahnya yang dingin sedingin es.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Suara Nagato membuyarkan khayalannya.

"Iya…Rasanya tenang disini…"

Dia bergumam.

Nagato tidak merespon, melainkan tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan adiknya itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil—dia memang dari awalnya kekanak-kanakan—. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu duduk di samping Naruto. Dia memeluk lututnya lalu kembali menatap sang adik yang sedang bergolek-golek dengan leluasa. Wajah letih Naruto perlahan menghilang.

"Naruto, Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu,"

Ucap Nagato memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

Tanya Naruto yang masih bergolek-golekan.

"Duduklah."

Naruto dengan agak malas menuruti perkataan Nagato. Dia memperhatikan Nagato dengan matanya yang seperti mata panda.

"Kau lihat ini,"

Ucap Nagato lalu mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang ada didekatnya. Lalu meletakkannya didekatnya.

"Apanya?"

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Jawab Nagato dengan tidak sabaran. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan memfokuskan pikirannya kepada batu tadi.

"Eh—"

Naruto bergumam takjub ketika melihat batu itu melayang—terbang—diudara. Seperti tidak ada gravitasi yang menariknya untuk tetap berada ditempatnya. Dan anehnya, benda disekitar batu itu tidak ikut melayang.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Tanya Naruto heran. Lalu menyentil-nyentil batu itu dengan heran.

"Aku adalah seorang _**Mage**_ , Naruto."

Jawab Nagato datar.

"Hah?"

" _ **Mage**_ adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus sepertiku."

Jelas Nagato.

"Kemampuan khusus?"

" _Well_ , banyak jenis _**Mage**_ yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Aku jenis _**Mage**_ yang mengendalikan gravitasi, Naruto."

"Lalu, dimana _**Mage**_ yang lain?"

Tanya Naruto.

Nagato tidak segera menjawab. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru diatasnya. Angin berdesir lembut menerpa wajahnya. Membuat sebagian rambutnya yang menutupi setegah wajahnya terbang sedikit. Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi Nagato dengan jelas. Walau hanya sesaat, Dia melihat kalau Nagato—…Menangis.

"Mereka semua dimusnahkan."

Jawab Nagato dengan datar.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Matanya melebar dua kali lebih besar dari normalnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Naruto segera sadar dan berkata;

"Siapa yang memusnahkan mereka?"

" _ **Templars**_. Mereka juga ikut bertanggung jawab dalam beberapa kejadian. Contohnya penyerbuan Konohagakure,"

Ujar Nagato.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menggertakkan giginya hingga bergemerutukan. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannnya dengan pelan. MEncoba untuk meredam amarahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka menyerang Konoha?"

Tanyanya dengan nada yang terkesan ditahan-tahan.

Nagato memandang Naruto sejenak. Lalu segera melanjutkan,

" _ **Mage**_. Kemungkinan mereka mengincar _**Mage**_ di Konoha."

"Untuk apa!? Mereka sudah cukup menghancurkan Konoha, bukan!? Lalu kena—"

"Naruto."

Potong Nagato. Nada suaranya menjadi lebih berat dan dingin. Dia manatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Semua _**Mage**_ didunia ini. Tidak terkecuali aku—Kami semua berasal dari darah kerajaan, Naruto. Diantara _**Mage**_ itu, ada yang memiliki darah keturunan Rikudou Sennin. _**Mage**_ pencipta semua aliran bela diri didunia ini."

"Tch."

Naruto mendecih.

"Semua ini tidak masuk akal."

Sambungnya.

"Ya. Dan aku salah satu ketidakmasuk akalan itu."

Ujar Nagato sembari tertawa kecil.

" **Rikudou Sennin** memiliki dua anak. Anak yang sulung bernama Indra dan adiknya bernama Ashura. Entah karena alasan apa, saat **Rikudou** sekarat, dia mewariskan kekuatannya pada adik Indra, Ashura. Karena mengira dirinya yang akan ditunjuk sebagai pewaris kekuatan **Rikudou** , Indra marah besar dan dengki dengan adiknya sendiri. Dari sana, mereka berdua melahirkan peperangan abadi diantara dua klan yang sampai sekarang bermusuhan."

Sambung Nagato.

"Dua klan?"

"Ya. Keturunan Indra disebut dengan Uchiha—"

"Uchiha?!"

"Ya. Uchiha. Dan kau tahu apa klan yang diturunkan oleh Ashura?"

"Apa?"

"Namanya adalah Senju. Klan dari Nenek kita. Lalu salah seorang klan Senju menikah dengan klan yang lain."

"Klan yang lain?"

"Ya. Klan yang mewarisi gen Ashura selain klan Senju adalah kita. Klan Uzumaki."

"Jadi mereka menyerang karena…Karena—"

" **Tepat sekali. Mereka menyerang kerajaan kita, Konohagakure karena kita adalah pewaris darah Ashura yang murni!"**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 2**

 **oOo**

 **NaruSaku Comeback Project:**

 **Oh, iya. Satu hal lagi. Saya, dan Author Yuki MF Miharu—tau 'kan yang mana?— Berencana buat event NaruSaku's Sugar, nih. Sekaligus buat fandom/ group khusus fans NaruSaku sejati di Facebook –atau dimanalah pokoknya group NaruSaku—. Syaratnya mudah-mudah aja. Yang mau ikut harus benar-benar terbebas dari pengaruh pair** _ **NaruHina dan SasuSaku**_ **. Semua golongan boleh ikut, kok. Terutama dari Author dan Readers NaruSaku di Fanfiction dan Artist di Deviantart. Yang lain juga boleh ikut, kok! Tidak terkecuali!**

 **Siapa yang berminat, boleh kita rundingkan di Facebook. Bisa lewat facebook saya: Rachel Kisaragi dan facebooknya Yuki MF Miharu : Mithaza Sung. Ajak yang lain juga, ya! Supaya NaruSaku tetap bisa bertahan dan terlestarikan—eh, kaya satwa, ya?—.**

 **See U In The Next Chapter!**

 **oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Assassin's Assault**

 **Cahapter 2: Pelatihan Dimulai!**

 **oOo**

 **Holaa~ :D Mai balik lagi! Ada yang kangen? Ada? Ada? *krik krik* Ehem, baiklah, lupakan hal itu :v . Sebelum hukum pancung dilaksanakan, saya mau minta maaf pada semua readers, yang log-in maupun non-log-in, karena Mai udah lama nggak update fic ini. Mai dan seluruh kerabat kerja Uzumaki*plakk* meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena membuat kalian semua lama menunggu. Belakangan saya sibuk dengan event ujian akhir semester yang siap menghadang saya.**

 **Nah, selain ffn ini, saya akan mengupdate semua fic saya yang terbengkalai diluar sana :D jadi, tolong mampir ke fic saya yang lain, ya! Sekalian, kita nanti minum teh disana :D :v**

 **Babai!**

 **oOo**

" _Ya. Klan yang mewarisi gen Ashura selain klan Senju adalah kita. Klan Uzumaki."_

" _Jadi mereka menyerang karena…Karena—"_

" _ **Tepat sekali. Mereka menyerang kerajaan kita, Konohagakure karena kita adalah pewaris darah Ashura yang murni!"**_

 **oOo**

Naruto tidak bergeming sedikit pun ketika Nagato mengakhiri ceritanya. Ini semua begitu—… Begitu menakjubkan dan aneh, sehingga otaknya tidak mampu mencerna sepatah kata pun. Semua yang dikatakan Nagato memang menjelaskan beberapa hal, termasuk latar belakang penyerangan tiba-tiba kerajaan Konohagakure beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi juga membuat beberapa sisi terasa kabur dan membingungkan.

"Kemungkinan besar, Templars _bakalan_ menyerang negara lain," Nagato memecah keheninga dengan suara datarnya.

"Eh? M-maksudmu, mereka akan menyerang negara lain…—selain kita?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Yep. Ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk kita untuk membuka kedok pemimpinnya, Naruto. Dengan begitu…—dunia ini akan aman dan para _Mage_ juga bisa hidup tenang. Ditambah, salah satu informanku juga sudah mengetahui salah satu markas cabang mereka—tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," Jawab Nagato. Senyum tipis menghias wajah pucatnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita hajar mereka sekarang!" Seru Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempatnya semula.

"Eits—! Tunggu dulu, Naruto!" Nagato menyela, tangan dinginnya menangkap bahu Naruto dan menariknya agar duduk kembali.

"Apa lagi yang harus ditunggu?! Kita—"

"Kita harus membuat rencana dulu. Kau juga cuma pandai menggunakan pedang, 'kan? Itu saja tidak cukup untuk menghadapi mereka, Naruto. Mereka itu sangat banyak, dan _beberapa_ diantara mereka terlatih dengan _baik_ ,"Nagato menekankan kalimat akhirnya.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut tidak senang.

"Karena itu, kau juga perlu dilatih." Sambung Nagato.

Mata biru Naruto membulat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Dia menatap Nagato dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

 _Latihan_?

"Tapi latihan ini khusus untuk _Mage_ , Naruto. Yang sudah dapat dipastikan kalau latihan ini akan _benar-benar_ berat. Kau bersedia?" Tanya Nagato.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Tangannya dikepal dengan begitu erat—hingga bergemetaran.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku bersedia, _dattebayo_!" Pekik Naruto dengan semangat.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah pucat Nagato.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita kembali dulu ke kastil. Yahiko dan Konan pasti sudah menunggu kita disana,"

"OSH!"

 **oOo**

"Hah? Kau serius, Naruto?!" Pekik Yahiko pada Naruto yang dengan santainya menunjukkan cengirannya pada sahabat kakaknya itu.

"Ya, keputusannya sudah bulat, Yahiko." Balas Nagato tegas.

"Tapi latihan ini berat sekali untuk anak seumurannya," Ucap Konan khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Konan- _nee_! Begini-begini, badanku kuat, lho." Jawab Naruto dengan ponggahnya sambil membuat beberapa pose binaraga asal-asalan yang ia ketahui.

Ekspresi Konan dan Yahiko masih belum berubah, masih khawatir dan ragu. Mereka berdua takut kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa menanggung beratnya latihan menjadi seorang _Mage_ nanti. Ditambah lagi, Naruto masih berusia enam belas belas, daya tahan tubuhnya pasti jauh berbeda dari daya tahan tubuh mereka yang berusia delapan belas tahun ini.

"Aku percaya pada Naruto," Yahiko akhirnya menjawab.

"Yahiko?!" Konan memekik tidak terima.

" _Well_ , Konan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Naruto itu keras kepala. Aku yakin, bahkan kalau kita menolak permintaannya atau mengurung dan mengikatnya di tempat tidur, dia pasti akan berlatih juga. Ciri khas klan Uzumaki." Balas Yahiko dengan nada sekalem mungkin.

"Itu benar, _dattebayo_!" Balas Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Konan, aku yang akan melatihnya. Jadi badannya tidak akan hancur," Tambah Nagato dengan nada yang menyakinkan.

Konan awalnya masih ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia menghela nafas—dan berkata, "Kalian bertiga sama keras kepalanya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, latihannya dimulai sekarang!"_

 **oOo**

"Pertama, kau harus tahu apa kemampuanmu, Naruto." Ujar Nagato sesampainya mereka di sebuah _Traning Field_ yang terletak disisi selatan kastil itu.

"Hm!"

"Nah, coba kau konsentrasi. Pusatkan pikiranmu, dan kumpulkan kekuatanmu ditanganmu lalu lepaskan," Ucap Nagato memberi perintah.

"OSH!"

"Naruto! Berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa!" Teriak Konan dan Yahiko dari sebuah balkon kastil yang menjorok kearah _Training Field_ itu.

Naruto mengangguk tegas. Dia memejamkan matanya, mengarahkan tangannya ke tanah dan mulai konsentrasi. "Hmmmmhhh…!"

 _Satu detik,_

 _Dua detik,_

 _Tiga detik._

"Arrrrghhh! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, _dattebayo_!" Pekik Naruto frustasi.

Nagato dan kedua sahabatnya langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Tenang, Naruto! Jangan marah dulu! Lagi pula, kau _hanya_ berkonsentrasi selama TIGA DETIK, tahu!" Seru Nagato esmosi.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya, _nii-chan_!" Balas Naruto.

"Tentu ada, Naruto! Kau sendiri yang tidak sabaran!"

"Aku sudah mencoba sabar!"

"Tapi cuma selama tiga detik!"

"Tapi walau begitu—!"

" _Naruto_ **!"** Nagato memekik frustasi. Dia hendak mencekik adiknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan yang nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan stroke akut.

"G- _gomene_ , _nii-chan_ …" Naruto berkata dengan gugup ketika Nagato sudah mengaktifkan _Rinnegan-_ nya—salah satu kemampuan istimewa klan Uzumaki.

"Oi, oi, Nagato! Sabar dulu!"

Yahiko memekik dari kejauhan.

" **SHINRA TENSEI!"**

 **DUARRR  
"ITTAI!"**

 **oOo**

"Nah, Sekarang biar aku yang mengajarimu, " Ucap Yahiko setelah Nagato sudah menghancurkan lebih dari setengah bangunan _training field_ itu.

"Baik," Jawab Naruto sambil menengguk air liurnya ketika melihat Nagato yang terkapar diatas sebuah kursi diseberang sana karena sudah pening tujuh keliling hanya karena melatihnya untuk _berkonsentrasi_.

Konan yang duduk disamping Nagato melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Mengatakan kalau Nagato tidak apa-apa.

"Nah, kau harus konsentrasi. Karena kau adalah pemula, jadi pelan-pelan saja, ya,"Ucap Yahiko membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Baik," Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Naruto menarik nafas—menghembuskannya dengan pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya.

 **DUAAARRR!**

Naruto dan Yahiko tersentak ketika sebuah ledakan terjadi di gerbang depan. Bahkan Nagato yang terbaring diatas kursi pun ikut melompat saking kagetnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik Konan yang berlari menuju tempat Yahiko dan Naruto.

Seorang serdadu kastil itu mendatangi mereka. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Yahiko - _sama_! Templars! Mereka… Mereka sudah datang kemari!"

"Apa? Templars!?" Seru Naruto panik.

"Sepertinya mereka mengincar anak ini!"Sambung serdadu tadi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang membeku ditempat.

"Baik, evakuasi pegawai kastil keruang bawah tanah. Dan Naruto—"

"Ya?"

"Kau bersembunyilah diruang perpustakaan," Sambung Yahiko.

"Apa?! T-Tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah. Ikuti saja perkataan Yahiko. Bersembunyilah disana sampai keadaan aman. Jika ada yang mendekat, kau bisa menggunakan ini," Ujar Nagato sambil melempar sebilah pedang mengilap pada Naruto.

"Kami akan segera kembali," Ucap Konan sambil berlari mengikuti Yahiko dan Nagato yang sudah duluan berlari di depan.

"Ayo, Nagato, Konan."

Ujar Yahiko sambil memimpin kedua sahabatnya menuju gerbang depan, meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo dtempat.

 **oOo**

" _Wah, wah… Yahiko. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya? Lihat, kau sudah tumbuh besar rupanya,"_ Ujar seorang pria kekar dengan baju zirah yang terbuat dari logam yang mengilat. Nada suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar menyenangkan.

"Yah, saking lamanya, aku sampai tidak mengenalmu," Ucap Yahiko dengan nada mengejek, walau sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan terselubung, karena sesungguhnya dia memang tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Tch," Si pria itu mendecih.

"Aku tidak ingi berlama-lama si tempat usang ini. Jadi, kita mulai saja sekarang."

 **oOo**

Naruto merasa sangat tidak tenang berada ditengah-tengah perpustakaan yang merupakan penjara baginya. Bukan itu saja, dia mulai merasa khawatir akan kabar kakaknya yang tadi pergi untuk melawan para Templars itu. Dia mondar-mandir, menggerutu dan mengomel tanpa henti. Pedang pemberian Nagato tergeletak diatas salah satu meja, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuhnya.

Pikirannya sedang kacau.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana keadaan kakaknya? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Ya, mereka pasti baik-baik saja, apalagi Nagato. Karena kalau lelaki berambut merah itu marah, dunia bisa hancur dibuatnya.

Tapi, Nagato pernah mengatakan kalau Templars itu banyak anggotanya, dan beberapa diantaranya terlatih dengan baik. Apa mereka bertiga mampu mengalahkan semua musuh itu? Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya semakin merasa cemas saja. Pandangannya beralih kesalah satu rak buku didekatnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, berjalan kearah rak buku tadi lalu berikir untuk membaca buku—sekadar untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak.

Dia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru dan mulai membacanya. Pikirannya mulai terpusat pada buku itu sampai—

Matanya membulat ketika lapisan es menyelubungi buku yang ia baca. Bukan itu saja, lapisan es itu semakin meluas hingga menutupi seluruh buku itu. Buru-buru dia menarik tangannya dari buku itu sehingga membuat buku itu jatuh. Ia memandangi tangannya dengan takjub.

J-Jangan-jangan ini adalah?!

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued To The Next Chapter**

 **oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin's Assault**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The author would thank you for the loyal readers who always checked up my story. I can't thank you enough for all of your Attention towards me. You're all of my strength, so please keep watching me, 'kay?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana di kastil Nagato yang semula tenang kini terusik oleh suara bombardir meriam dan senapan. Suara bantingan logam yang tajam terdengar diberbagai sudut kastil, disertai oleh suara teriakan marah dari kedua belah pihak.

"Badanmu sudah besar, tapi nyalimu masih seperti bocah, Yahiko!"

Yahiko menggertakkan giginya ketika dia menghadang serangan pedang lawannya dengan pedangnya. Sial, makan apa, sih, musuhnya ini? Sampai-sampai punya kekuatan fisik yang sebegitu kuat begini. Jemari Yahiko mulai mati rasa karena kelelahan memegang pedang. Pria berambut mencolok itu kemudian mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya ditangannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat, sehingga musuhnya yang kekar itu terlonjak beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Yahiko tak langsung diam, dia segera mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ujung pedangnnya menyabet helm pria kekar itu hingga terbelah dua. Helm pria itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Mata Yahiko membulat ketika melihat wajah musuhnya yang kini terekspos. "Kau... Mizuki?"

Yahiko tidak akan pernah lupa wajah itu. Wajah yang memiliki luka cakar memanjang dari pipi kanan hingga ke pelipis kirinya. Rambut perak itu, dan seringaian sinis itu. Yahiko langsung ingat pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam, dimana dia secara langsung menyaksikan kalau pria didepannya ini terbakar dengan hebatnya.

"Kau masih hidup?" tanya Yahiko, masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. "Tapi-tapi... Aku melihatmu..."

"Mati terbakar?" Pria bernama Mizuki itu memutar bola matanya seolah-olah dia sudah mendengar kalimat itu ribuan kali. "Ya, kau benar. Aku seharusnya sudah mati sejak dulu."

"Lalu, kenapa-"

"Anggap saja Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua." Mizuki menyeringai. "Kau jadi tambah banyak omong, Yahiko."

Yahiko tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Kakinya gemetar dan begitu kaku. Seakan-akan kakinya dipasak ditanah sehingga dia tak mampu menggerakkam barang satu anggota tubuhnya sekaligus.

Dia hanya diam ketika melihat Mizuki menghunuskan pedangnya kearah kepalanya.

"Aku bukan Mizuki yang kau kenal, Yahiko." Mizuki bergumam diantara nafasnya yang memburu.

Konan yang melihat Yahiko sontak saja berteriak. "Yahiko!"

 **Zleb!**

.

.

.

.

"Agh... Ah..." Yahiko merasakan badannya kembali. Matanya membulat ketika dia melihat sesosok pemuda berjubah putih berdiri didepannya, menangkis serangan pedang Mizuki.

"Tch, siapa lagi ini?" Mizuki mendecih. Tapi pris itu kemudian terhenyak ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru yang tajam bak es. "Guh...!" Mizuki melompat kebelakang.

"Yahiko... Syukurlah." Konan menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Yahiko diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda berjubah putih. Hei, tunggu, dia tak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Ah, jangan-jangan...

"Yahiko- _nii_." Yahiko tersentak ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. "Bukankah Yahiko- _nii_ yang mengajarkanku untuk selalu waspada?"

"Ah... Kau...?"

"Konan," Nagato menyusul Konan. "Apa kah-"

"Nagato." Konan menyela perkataan Nagato. Dia menunjuk kearah Yahiko yang berdiri dibelakang sesosok pemuda berjubah.

"Itu...?"

Konan menoleh kearah Nagato dan memberikannya seulas senyuman kecil. "Adikmu."

"Naruto?" Yahiko tersentak. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kau disuruh ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku bosan di perpustakaan, Yahiko-nii." Balas Naruto singkat. "Lagian, aku lihat kalian membutuhkan bantuan disini."

Yahiko memang tidak dapat menolak hal itu. Pasukan mereka yang hanya terdiri dari dua ribu orang tentu saja akan kalah melawan pasukan Mizuki yang berjumlah lima ribu orang. Belum lagi ditambah oleh pasukan Mizuki yang membawa meriam dan ketapel.

Apa dia benar-benar berniat menghancurkan kastil ini?

"Mundurlah Naruto. Kau tidak akan menang melawan dia." Kata Yahiko sambil menatap tajam Mizuki.

"Ya, kau benar."

Yahiko mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben Naruto pintar dan tahu diri. Apakah otaknya mengalami evolusi saat dia ada diperpustakaan?

"Aku akan kalah kalau menggunakan kekuatanku yang dulu." kata Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku bukan Naruto lemah yang dulu, yang harus kalian lindungi." Naruto menarik nafasnya. "Sekarang biarkan aku melindungi kalian."

Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya, lalu menancapkannya ketanah.

 **Siiing**

"Eh?"

"Oh, aku salah tempat." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyenggir.

 **Gubrak**

"Lupakan." Nagato dan Konan yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto langsung surut semangatnya.

Mizuki yang melihat hal itu langsung saja tertawa keras. "Apa ini? Badut dari kastilmu?"

"Jangan panggil aku badut, _dattebayo_!" Naruto merengut. Dia kemudian berpindah beberapa langkah kesamping dan kembali menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Dia kemudian menarik pedangnya, dan dari lubang pedangnya tadi, mengucur air yang sangat deras.

"Akan kubuat kalian menyesal telah menganggu kami!" serunya.

Air itu perlahan mulai mengalir keseluruh daerah.

Naruto kemudian mengambil nafasnya. Dia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya keatas, air yang ada dibawahnya perlahan ikut naik mengikuti direksi tangannya. Naruto menyeringai. **"Bersiaplah."**

Naruto kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kedepan. Air itu kemudian bergerak kedepan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, lalu berubah menjadi es.

"Sial! Dia seorang Mage!"

Nagato terhenyak. Inikah... Kekuatan Naruto?

Naruto kemudian terus menggerakkan tangannya, mengarahkan air itu kesana-kemari dan membuat pasukan musuh terbirit-birit. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dan sebuah bola air raksasa terbentuk ditengah pasukan musuh. Naruto kemudian melepaskan kepalan tangannya, dan secara ajaib bola air itu berubah menjadi es, meledak menjadi serpihan es tajam yang kini menghujani pasukan Mizuki.

"Serang Mage sial itu!" Mizuki berteriak frustasi.

Beberapa orang segera berlari kearah Naruto, beberapa diantaranya yang membawa senapan langsung menembaki Naruto dengan membabibuta.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas dan sebuah dinding es tebal segera melindunginya dari peluru-peluru itu.

"Argh!" Naruro melirik kearah Yahiko yang kini sedang bertarung dengan beberapa orang. Tangan kanannya tersayat, memaksanya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengayunkan pedang.

Naruto kemudian menginjakkan kakinya ketanah, menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang hebat. Tidak lama berselang, tiba-tiba ribuan duri es muncul dari dalam tanah, membekukan orang-orang yang tadi melawan Yahiko.

Naruto tak tinggal diam. Dia kemudian membentuk sebuah naga es yang kini bergerak dengan cepat ke seluruh sudut medan pertarungan. Menyapu habis pasukan Mizuki.

Mizuki mendecih. "Kita mundur!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tadi hebat sekali, Naruto!" Yahiko menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sehebat itu!"

"Aku juga tak menyangka." kata Nagato. "Karena kau awalnya salah tempat."

"Itu tadi sengaja, dattebayo!" Naruto membela diri. "Itu tadi termasuk strategi untuk membingungkan musuh!"

"Ya, ya, ya... Nanti saja ceritanya." Konan menengahi. "Kau mengeluarkan banyak sekali tenaga diluar sana. Tubuhmu membutuhkan istirahat, Naruto."

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku akan istirahat kalau begitu. Lagian aku memang benar-benar capek!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia kemudian melangkah dengan riang menuju kamarnya.

"Naruto." Naruto menoleh ketika dia mendengar Nagato memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

 _"Aku bangga padamu."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
